The secret spy
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Shippuden is a secret agents company, who wants to bring Akatsuki down. Naruto wants to put an end on that. Sasuke's mission was to infiltrate in the village but he seduced a beautiful woman, and that turned the wrong way, supplying conflicts and pain. DISCONTINUED
1. Routine

The Puppet Master 19

This is a new story I created. It came from a dream (I swear), and I decided to post it. I had to change some things.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Info<strong>

**Title**: The secret spy

**Main Characters:** Sango, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi

**Summary:** Shippuden is a secret agents company, who wants to bring Akatsuki down. Naruto wants to put an end on that. Sasuke's mission was to infiltrate in the village but he seduced a beautiful woman, and that turns the wrong way, supplying conflicts and pain.

**Rank: **Mature

**Warning**: Mature contents and a bit Yuri

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1<strong>: Routine

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Info<strong>

**Name: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Age: **23/24

**Status: **A-class secret agent

**Missions: **Spy missions and assassin missions.

**Family: **Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha

**Best Friends: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Characters Info**

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Age: **23

**Status: **Shippuden Corporation Leader

**Family: **None

**Best Friends: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Characters Info**

**Name: **Sango

**Age: **22

?

?

**Family: **Unknown

**Best Friends: **no one

**Characters Info**

**Name: **Uchiha Itachi

**Age: **26

**Status: **Akatsuki member Sniper

**Missions:?**

**Family: **Sasuke Uchiha and Madara Uchiha

**Best Friends: **Hoshigaki Kisame

* * *

><p><strong>Start:<strong>

Walking with an excellent rhythm the most successful agent passed through a crowd of busy people with papers and missions. Some of them were dressed in the same way. Black smocking, white shirt and black tie. He was dressed in the same way but the tie was red. The elevator was a few inches from him.

Almost closing a fine blond woman placed her hand on the doors preventing them to close. Entering the man gave her a sexy smirk as both doors closed; she behind him was biting her lower lip, observing the man. Today he was going to his boss/ best friend office. People passed by him and greeted as always. "Good morning sir."

"How was your mission Sir? "

"Congratulations Sir."

He just responded with his typical "Hns." Walking with a fast pace now, two beautiful womens interceded in his way. Struggling with each other a pink haired woman greeted "Good morning Sir Uchiha. How was your mission?" the other pushed her away and spoke "Here your files." Sasuke grabbed the files and then turned around facing the two young womens as they adjusted their, decocts showing the top of their breasts and then looking at him with plead eyes.

"See you two tonight." He whispered as his finger rested on the red haired woman chin and winked at the pink one, and then they giggled, grabbing each other's hands.

Two big guards opened the huge doors as he entered in the large office, closing it as he entered completely. "Sasuke my man." His best friend greeted. "Another successful mission as I see." the boss analyzed his work happily.

"Naruto." He acknowledged.

"Huh?" his best friend asked "God how I love to be the boss ehehe."

"Stop being cocky Dobe."

"Shut up Teme. Go home I will tell you when a mission comes by." The unsatisfied Uchiha looked at his friend and glared "When a mission comes by?"

"You want dangerous missions. Isn't it?'" The secret agent nodded "You will have to wait."

"I want-"

"Not yet. I promise you. I will give you that mission." He knew what he wanted. So far he just gives Sasuke dangerous missions, but not dangerous like the one he wanted.

"Let's smoke a cigarette." The blond whiskered boss offered. Sasuke made himself comfortable on a sofa with a mini table in front of him.

"You sure are the most triumphant around here." He commented as he gave light to Sasuke. Taking a breath of his cigarette the Uchiha, said casually as he exhale the smoke throwing his head back "I waited t-" Naruto's attention was no longer on the raven boy. He follow his gaze, who rested on his secretary's butt. "Hn." He said with a smirk.

"Huhhh...Miss Hyuuga."

"Y-Yes S-Sir?" she stutter.

"You missed one." He said pointing to a piece of paper on the ground.

"H-Humm. S-Sorry Sir." She stutter again, bending down to catch the paper. Naruto's eyes stayed at the woman's underwear. She got up bowed and left.

"Aw men. When she's with me she's like a lioness here."

Amused the Uchiha asked "A lioness?" Naruto looked at him, stood up and pointed to the door "Out."

The Uchiha waved his hands and left the office. Stopping his tracks he heard Naruto saying "Tell Miss. Lioness to come in. Huh. I mean Miss. Hyuuga. "he adjusted his tie. Chuckling Sasuke left.

"Hinata. Naruto's calling you." the young woman entered the office like a flash. "Sir Uchiha." Two sexy females voice said at the same time. The man had his cigarette on his mouth, his left encircling his both arms around the females' shoulders. Then they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Village<strong>

"Mitsa, Mitsa look" a black haired-young boy said as he showed his new toy, made of wood.

"That's beautiful sweetie." The young woman praised as she pated the kid's head. She was wearing a long skirt that was wet on the edge, a tighter shirt that showed the top of her breasts and she wasn't wearing sandals. (Like medieval vests but more modern and sexy)

Grabbing her basket full of wet clothes Mitsa went to her little house. "Hello Mitsa." An old woman greeted.

"Hello."

"Hey Mitsa! Are you coming to the party tonight?" a young female asked as she washed vests on a tank.

"Yeah. You?"

"Me too. See you there."

"Ok. See you later." Mitsa lived on a poor zone. The houses were made of wood. Practically is a small village a bit far from the city.

"Hello Mitsa. Bye Mitsa" her crazy neighbor greets as he follow her track, with cat movements while she passed by him.

"Helloo Jack." She mocked playfully.

Reaching her house Mitsa placed the basket full of clothes on the ground and went to the kitchen. Ringing she answered her cell phone while drinking water "Hello?"

"When?"

"Okay. Bye Bye". Tossing the cellphone to the side Mitsa finished drinking her glass of water. Sigh" Now let's continue the chores, and then help the elders prepare the party." With that said the beautiful woman left to finish what she started.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Laying on the bed as two figures crashed beside him Sasuke panted heavily. "Karin. Sakura." He called with his breathing now steady and his eyes closed. They understood what he meant.

Karin grabbed a cigarette and Sakura a foxfire. Placing the cigarette on his mouth and giving him light the girls rested their head on his broad chest.

"Amazing" they breathed at the same time. The Uchiha said nothing just continued to smoke. Looking at the clock beside him, and then to the ceiling he said "Another round." Excitedly the two girls squealed and begun doing whatever he desired.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Office<strong>

Buttoning his shit Naruto looked at Hinata as she dressed herself. Going behind him she asked seductive "Do you need my assistance tonight?"

Naruto looked pleasured about her question. "Well it depends" he answered as he buttoned his last button, hiding the hickies she gave him

"Depends?" She looked confused

"Yes. Depends where you want to assist me!" he said mischievously.

Hinata giggled and when they were about to kiss, the door opened, making the Naruto and Hinata get far away from each other. Everyone knew, Naruto and Hinata held an affair, but they thought this way was more…exiting.

"Errr. Sir?"

Upset "What?"

Unsure what to say "I-I…*deep breath* I have Neji's mission, report. And-and"

"Speak."

Going to the windows Hinata opened a bit, without any men noticing. The office smelled a sex and hot perfume.

"Give me that." Naruto snatched the files. Scrutinizing he turned to Hinata and said "Call Sasuke. Tell him I need him. " She nodded, bowed and left.

"You!"

"Y-Yes Sir?"

"Stop stammering. That's not your job!" Naruto said not looking at the poor man, in front of him.

"Yeah. That's Hinata's job." Another voice spoke, Naruto seemed upset but then he changed to bored.

"What do you want Konohamaru!" The young boy looked at Naruto and pated the man's shoulders making him flinch. "I wanted to see you."

"I don't have time." He said dismissing the man.

"Oh, come on. I don't have a mission since last week. How can I become one of the best, when you don't give me missions."

"Out."

"Naaruutooo. Come on." Sighing deeply he said "Go to Ino and tell her to give you a 2.001 mission."

Excited he screamed "ALRIGTH A MISSION. Thanks man." And then he left.

"Kids of these days."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Moans, grunts and screams were heard in the 5 star hotel room. People thought there were people dying in that room. The manager reassured them it was just a married couple. Sasuke always has the habit of pay for a good night the suit presidential, to his needs.

Cell phone ringing, Sasuke stopped from thrusting Karin as Sakura was kissing Sasuke while Kari licked her forbidden womanhood. They groaned missing the master puzzle.

Panting heavily Sasuke answered while going to the large window room, gazing the sky, plains and sea "Yes."

"Mission?"

Then he hangs up. He knew it was Hinata, she always stutters.

Grabbing his clothes Sasuke dressed. Glancing at the girls, he saw Sakura and Karin kissing and fingering each other, moaning loudly Sasuke's name. He wanted so bad to finish what he started, but he had to go.

Something inside him told him, it was important. As he headed to the door Karin's face was now in Sakura's forbidden area as she moaned the black haired-young man name again.

Flinging his black cloak to his shoulder, his shirt slightly open revealing alph of his chest and his red tie on his right pocked, the Uchiha left, with a smirk on his face.

As the door closed the two female figures were riding each other (o.0), while two people looked at them with their mouth open.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsa<strong>

"Put more milk, in there." Mitsa said as the little kid, who is always following her, did what she ordered.

"Did anyone see the strawberries?" the older woman asked as she heard a no as an answer.

There were young females and old women. They were preparing the night's event. It was a small party; they made, for the summer.

"Did you saw Tahara, throwing her husband's clothes, last night?" a young woman commented.

"Yes. I saw it. He was cheating on her, with her sister." Surprised gasps were heard.

"He was also sleeping with his own cousin." That snapped Mitsa attention. She wasn't a people, who liked to gossip, but sometimes it makes you feel good.

"Ashley?"

Turning her head to Mitsa she nodded" Yes. Some people said she was pregnant. And he's the father."

Raising an eyebrow Mitsa asked with a smirk "Some people?" The woman looked confused as, other female finished for Mitsa "Some people or you?"

They laughed and continued to cook.

"Hey stop." An older woman slapped slightly a kid's hand as he ran with a bunch of sweets. "I found them." The older woman who were looking for the strawberries entered.

"Where were they?" they asked.

"In Jack's house."

"Jack's house?" Mitsa asked as they looked. _'Great. Now I will be the gossip subject.'_ "You know he really likes you Mitsa."

Mitsa gave her a look, making her giggle. "Kidding." Truly Ashley's subject was more interesting.

"Jack is weird and it freaks me out."

"He's sweet." The older woman said eating a strawberry. "Sure he's weird but a good man."

"To women like them of course he's a good man, besides their husbands are exactly the same thing." Mitsa restrained a giggle but her friend couldn't stop from laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's office<strong>

Sasuke was now seated in front of Naruto while his friend gazed him, upset. "You really had to come horny!" he asked as Sasuke's forehead contained some sweat drops.

"I was in the middle of sex, Naruto."

"Yea, I can see that." The blond's eyebrow twisted.

"Hn."

"Everyone saw your bulge." Naruto shouted pointing to Sasuke's crouch. Looking at his friend angry expression, the Uchiha smirked acknowledged "You're jealous."

Seeing and preparing the files Naruto started before sink in"Ok. Let's-! No wait. WHAT?" The smirk was glued in his face. Naruto fumed and cursed good colored words to the Uchiha.

"YOU BASTARD. STOP LOOKING." He warned as Sasuke watched Hinata, hungrily.

"HINATA. OUT." And she left. Not even Sasuke saw her leave, and he was watching her. Taking a deep breath Naruto started seriously, as Sasuke's smirk faded.

"OK. You have a mission to complete. It's a simple mission. We believe that-!"

"Simple mission? You interrupted me for an lower mission!" Sasuke asked looking upset.

"Let me finish." Naruto held his hand "You need to infiltrate in a small village, a bit far away from the city."

….

"The small village has a cavern near them, and it has rare crystals, which Neji discovered."

"Neji!"

"Shut up Teme."

"Un."

"*Sigh* We believe the Akatsuki wants those crystals, so they could sell on Europe, U.S.A and U.k. No one knows about that caver, the village is a bit poor, but they survive."

"**Akatsuki**" Sasuke got up slamming his fists on Naruto's large table. "Sasuke restrain yourself."

"Sorry." He recomposed.

"Like I said. We believe they want those crystals to drug barons. The elders told me, they probably placed one of them there, so they could watch our movements."

Looking confident, the Uchiha stayed silently as Naruto continued. "You have to infiltrate, there and discover what they are up to."

Getting up Naruto intercepted "The cavern is in a young female property. Her name is Mitsa Tanami. You need to get close to her, and do not lose control or distract yourself, Sasuke." Naruto extended the mission details "Her information is there too."

The Uchiha stayed silent and the spoke, taking the files from Naruto's hand. "Do I have to seduce her?"

"No."

…..

"Go to Shikamaru. He will give you the perfect equipment for this mission. Oh and Sasuke." Naruto called as the black haired Uchiha looked at him before leaving the office "Be careful and don't-!"

"Lose control. Don't worry Dobe. I got it." Then he left.

Leaving a relived sigh he said "He will seduce her anyway. Gree-!"

"Hinata come here now." He pressed the phone button as he reminded Sasuke were looking at her when he was horny.

Of course as the conversation went by he lost his excitement, but to make sure, Naruto wanted Hinata near him.

And as predictable as she was, she was immediately there. Seating in his lap, caressing his hair and then neck she asked. "Do you think he will lose control if Itachi, appears?"

"I trust Him. He knows how a good, agent needs to behave. Also I don't believe Itachi will appear. We've been tracking Itachi from moths and he's in Venice."

"Sasuke isn't prepared to face Itachi yet. But you one day he'll. The only reason why he didn't disobey your orders is because he wants more training."

"I know that." Naruto played with a strand of Hinata's hair.

**XXX…XXX**

Ignoring the people Sasuke said evilly, gripping the files he held in his hands. '**You're mine Itachi.**'

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsa<strong>

After preparing the party sweets Mitsa went to her house. She felt two strong arms encircling around her waist, pulling her close to his heat.

"_I missed you_." his voice so sweet and lovely spoke. She shivered as he licked her neck. Turning around she grabbed his neck and kissed him feverishly. "_I missed you too, Blaze._ " Hoisting her up, she was taken to her bedroom. She indeed missed him a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had to change some things here and there and I'll post the next chapter for a special reader (SangoIchimaru). The only reason why I didn't update this story was because people seem to not like it but whatever I'll continue to write XD.


	2. Mission

The Puppet Master 19

I updated this for two special readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter2<strong>: Mission.

* * *

><p>After gathering the necessary items for the mission, Sasuke went to choose an outfit so that he wouldn't raise suspicion.<p>

Kouji was in charge of the items. He kept talking and talking, while Sasuke focused on the map. He needed a better job to live in that village.

"This will give you the change to explore the territory without raising suspicion, Sasuke-senpai."

"Where's Shikamaru?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the map.

"He made a break."

….

"Sasuke-senpai, could you give me some advice about….women?"

The black-haired, young man raised an eyebrow at Kouji. "Advice about women?"

"Yes." He said, glancing over his shoulder. "Please?"

"Do you intend to impress someone specifically?" Sasuke asked, folding the map.

"Well her name is," again, Kouji glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was hearing them and then leaned forward a bit to whisper. "_Ino Yamanaka."_

Sasuke sighed. This boy doesn't understand anything about women. Especially Ino who's very kinky. "Well women like romance and mystery."

….

….

"That's it?"

"Pretty much." Sasuke grabbed his equipment and left smirking. Kouji quickly regretted asking for advice.

"Good luck, Sir."

"Break them, Sir."

"Hope to see you soon, Sir." He went to the parking garage of the secret company. He closed his BMW door and tossed the equipment to the passenger seat.

"Let's see what I've got here." He picked the files Naruto gave him and started to read.

"Humm…Mitsa Tanami, 24 years old, daughter of a farmer and a random city woman…Urg a redneck. It will have to do."

A knock on his window won his attention. He rolled his eyes at the person and opened the door. "I'll miss you." The person was no less than….Ino.

"Yes me too." He said hiding his annoyance.

"A quick one?"

….

"Sure why not?" Ino went to the backseat followed by her dream man.

"Undress, Sasuke-senpai." She clapped her hands.

"I was thinking on a blowjob. I'm in a rush."

"Oh." She pouted, sexily. "That's fine to me." She licked her lips.

"Nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

"Humm, one more." Naruto opened his mouth so Hinata could feed him. She giggled when he nibbled her finger.

"Naruto-kun." She said, seductively.

"Oh bunny you're wonderful. One more." He slapped her butt.

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?"

"GAAA. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?" Naruto yelled pushing Hinata off him, making her fall on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for Sasuke."

"I-i-humm...I'm leaving, excuse me."

"Noo bunny, please stay…awwwww." Naruto smacked his head on the table.

...

"Kakashi-sensei, this is the third time." He glared.

"Naruto i-!"

"Now it is Naruto-sama."

….

"What?"

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He went on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"That's between me and the councilors."

"Naruto."

"Why should I tell you? You ruined my day…again." He sulked.

"You should know better than anyone, this is a place of work not to…"fool around" with the personal secretary."

"What do you know? Hinata is a good person. She's…." He adjusted his tie. "She's very efficient."

"I can see that." Kakashi stared at the hickies.

"Hey don't judge."

"Naruto-sama, we've news." One of his employees peered through the door.

"Speak."

"One of our sources spotted one of the Akatsuki members on Crystal village." He said, giving the report to Naruto.

The young, big boss narrowed his eyes. The mission he gave Sasuke wasn't a simple mission after all. "Kakashi-sensei you're going to the Crystal village."

Kakashi nodded and grabbed the files Naruto was holding.

"You." He pointed his finger to his employer. "Bring me the councilors. We must have an important meeting now."

"Yes, sir."

"Shit." He cursed as a trail of sweat ran down his temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Feeling relieved now, Sasuke zipped his pants and breathed out. He leant backwards and cleaned his sweaty face. A tired Ino rested her head on his chest.

"When will you return?"

"I don't now, depends how long this will take." He said looking to his watch.

"I'll miss you." She said, blinking her eyes lazily.

"Yeah me too. I've to go now." He said, pushing her off him gently. Sasuke buttoned his shirt and got out the car, holding the door open for Ino.

"When you return, you will call me, right?" She said, pulling her dress down.

"Of course I will." He smiled, grabbing her chin and planting a kiss on her flushed lips. Ino threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sasuke closed the door and snaked his arms around her waist.

They kissed for a while and then he broke i apart. "I must go now." He said with his eyes closed, rubbing his nose on her cheek.

"I love you." She said, caressing his hair.

"I love you too." Sasuke kissed her temple and lips. Ino smiled at him sadly, still holding hands before taking a few steps back. Sasuke turned his back to her and got into the car.

She waved at him. Sasuke smirked and quickly made his way out of the company. "BYE." She screamed seeing his hand waving back at her. "I'll wait for you."

"Finally." He said, looking through the side mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsa<strong>

"Why are you leaving so soon?" She whined.

"I've got to go to work." He said dressing his pants.

"But I thought you were on vacation."

He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

….

"I'll be, back soon don't worry." His hands went to grab his belt, but she pulled him back to her.

"You're lying."

"I have things to do. I promise I'll be back soon."

….

"Just one more, please?"

…..

"Please?"

"How can I resist?" He smiled, pushing her back to bed. His lips quickly muffled her loud giggles. "You look like a child." He said, gazing her eyes.

"If I look like a child, you're a pedophile."

"It's you, so I don't really mind."

She gasped and slapped him. "You idiot. I didn't know you could be like this." She smirked.

"Get used to it." He said, before crashing his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

In the meeting room, Naruto was waiting for his files. Everyone was there with the exception of Jiraiya.

"Naruto-sama, Jiraiya-!"

"I know where he is. I want my files." He shouted, angrily.

"Why did you request our presence, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Wait for my files. Ah, thank you." He said. "Ok, let's get to the point. It's about the Crystal Village."

"So?"

"According to this report, an Akatsuki member was seen there."

"Which one?"

"How should I know? That black coat with dark red clouds and bamboo hats prevent us to identify them."

"So the Akatsuki is already there."

"Maybe. With luck, he already left."

Tsunade spoke. "So you're happy they left?"

"I sent Sasuke there. I didn't have any idea the Akatsuki could make a move so soon."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He left. I sent Kakashi to keep an eye on them. I also have the current activity of their moves." Naruto opened the files.

"They've been traffic people lately. Their guns production has giving lots of money and the drug exportation has been decreasing a bit, that's why they need the crystals." He looked at each person at the meeting.

"Those bastards." One of the elders smacked a fist on the table.

"Do you think he can be spotted?" Tsunade chewed her thumb.

"Sasuke isn't prepared for this kind of mission but he's good. He knows the rules." Naruto confessed.

"I'll keep my eyes on him and the Akatsuki." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"That peaceful village will fall." Naruto cursed. "Our priority is defending the village and those crystals."

….

"Kakashi, go and report to me even the most single detail."

"Yes."

"Now, let's plan the evasion."

"Evasion?"

"Yes. If something happens we must have a backup plan." The blond leader glared at no-one specifically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

After giving one last look to the files, Sasuke sighed. "Here, Sasuke-senpai." A young man gave him some old farmer clothes to dress.

"Take care of my baby." He said, giving his car keys to another person.

"Yes, Sasuke-senpai."

"Ok, Sasuke-senpai. Here's a bag of clothes and inside there's your equipment. This device will help us to stay alert of your movements."

"Hn." He took a good look of his gadget. "Not bad. Can i-!"

"Yes, you can use him while bathing. Your protection is extremely important." The man said.

"Good now let's go." He said, replacing an old straw hat. "George? It's good to see you again." He patted the old man's back.

"How are you Sasuke?" George asked.

"Fine thanks. It's been a while since the last mission you took me on." Sasuke said, as George drove to the Crystal village.

Watching them leaving, the young man went off inform the rest of the corporation. "This is the base, Sasuke's on the road over."

**Oo*.*Oo**

George drove for hours. Sasuke was already dying with tedium. Here he goes to the end of the world. He'll miss his pedigree women, his fluffy bed and expensive nights. Gosh, it'd better be worth it or Naruto will pay for it.

"We're almost there, Sasuke."

"Can we spend the night at a motel?." Sasuke pulled his straw hat to his face. "I'll pay for the rooms."

George laughed."Sasuke there's no such thing as motels around here. This is a small village far way from the city and the path I took will lead us straight to our destination."

"Ah, damn you, George." He turned his back to the man. "It's already night."

"I'm going to make a stop to rest."

…..

Sasuke glared at the dark night. He'll start to work once he got there.

"Here we go." George parked a bit far from the dirty road. "We'll go to the village tomorrow. I must rest Sasuke, I'm an old man."

"You use always that excuse, George." Sasuke heard the old George laughing, before leaving the truck. "I'm going to sleep outside."

"Careful there are snakes around here."

"Hn." He said grabbing his bag.

**Oo*.*Oo**

In the middle of the night, Sasuke took the opportunity to get himself ready. He couldn't sleep. Just the thought of an Akatsuki member on the village; it irked his blood.

Akatsuki members are very hard to capture. They're masters of disguise and excellent professionals. Not to say good assassins and very intelligent. But only one interested him.

His brother.

The weak light his device was giving made him think up a better plan.

"Maybe it could work." He murmured, glancing at the truck hearing George snoring.

**Oo*.*Oo**

Like George said the previous night, they were almost at the village. Sasuke sighed at George's dirty jokes. "You're a pervert old man, ya know?"

Laughing, "Yes I am. And they like it."

Sasuke just smirked.

"You know what to do."George said stopping in the village's entrance.

Quickly Sasuke pulled his mask on. A few people were already staring at him. "Thank you." Sasuke said, leaving the truck.

"It was a pleasure young man." George pulled out a cigarette and nodded to Sasuke. The spy grabbed his bag and knocked the trucks door, motioning to George to leave.

"Welcome."He was greeted.

"Thank you." He said, nodding to the people.

"What's your name?" the children started to ask him questions as he entered the village.

"I'm Daisuke."

"Daisuke what?"

"Just Daisuke."

"Oh, hello Daisuke?"

"Hi." He greeted everyone as he passed.

His eyes scrutinized each house, the people and the features of the village. _'Where is she?'_

"What's a pretty boy like you doing here?" He turned around with a smirk on his face when he came face to face with Mitsa.

His smirk fell from his lips when he stared at her. She was more beautiful in person than in photo. "I came here to get rid of the habits of the city." He took his straw hat off his head. "I'm looking for a new start here."

"New start you say? Eh, people from the city don't like this kind of environment. The rednecks here feel quite offended with the good-looking people of the city." She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him.

'_Damn.'_

"Hum, I never thought calling it rednecks. I don't think people of the city are all good-looking, I mean I don't even care about that." He placed his hat back on.

"Well but you're good-looking." The young females appeared behind Mitsa.

_'I've been mistaken these women for rednecks….whatever it will take.'_

"Thank you I feel flattered." Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"Careful girls, the city boy is up for something. He's a face of a playboy." Mitsa said, uninterested.

"What's your name?" he asked, staring at her back.

"Mitsa."

"Just Mits-!"

"Tanami. Mitsa Tanami." She said, giving him a cold shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a basket of clothes."Come on ladies we've chores to do." The females smirked at Sasuke. Something in this woman got his interest.

_'Sorry Naruto, but I'm going to have a little fun.'_ His eyes were already undressing each female.

"Hey, city Boy." Sasuke looked at the owner of the voice.

….

"Mitsa is my girl, so stay away from her." Jack, Mitsa's crazy neighbor, warned poking Sasuke's chest. The spy looked at his finger and smirked.

"Jack, leave the boy alone." An elder woman slapped Jack's hand. "I'm sorry, he can sometimes be a jerk." She smiled kindly at him.

"No problems. I don't like confrontation." He said, as Jack made his way to Mitsa always glancing and glaring at Sasuke.

_'Stupid redneck.'_ His eyes quickly went to the females. _'Let's get to work.'_

"Daisuke? Isn't it?"

"Yes Mam."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"He can stay at my house." Another female, but a more developed one, said, smirking at him. He smirked back.

"No."

"Oh, well that can be fixed. MITSA." The old woman called.

Mitsa stopped her tracks and looked at the woman. "Come here sweetie." Sasuke saw the females whispering between them.

"Yes, mama?"

"Can you give food and ceiling to this young boy?"

"What? Why?"

"Well your mother was from the city and you're kind." The older woman known as mama said leaning forward. _"Besides I know you're a serious woman, you don't fool around like these leeches."_ She whispered.

Mitsa felt annoyed. She wanted to say no, but at the same time she couldn't. "Fine." She looked back at Sasuke who was surrounded by children.

"Come, city boy." She motioned him to follow her.

"Excuse me?" he said politely.

"Come." She started to walk away.

"If you ever feel lonely come to my house, Daisuke."

"Or mine."

"Or mine." He smiled and pretended to feel shy.

"Thank you." He grabbed his bag and followed Mitsa.

_"I think he likes you."_ One of Mitsa's friends whispered.

"Oh shut up."

*giggles*

Sasuke followed Mitsa, passing by her friends always with his head focused on people."Good luck." They said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jack asked.

"Here take this to the river." Mitsa gave her basket of clothes to Jack. "I'll meet you there." She said, knowing she'll be missing some parts of her clothes.

"If you try something funny on my girl, you're dead." He warned him.

"Jack, leave him."

Sasuke kept with his façade on. "Excuse me, Jack." He passed by the pervert man giving a knowing smirk.

"Bastard."Jack murmured being pulled by the other females.

**Oo*.*Oo**

When Mitsa arrived at her house she glanced at Sasuke. "Already tired, city flower?"

"No." He panted. Gosh, he should have paid more attention to the description of her house.

"Come in." She said.

Sasuke got into the house and it was nothing special. "Here." She gave him a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"You'll sleep in the cough."

"Fine to me."

"The guest room is occupied."

"Do you have someone here?" he successfully hid his hint of suspicion.

She simply answered. "Rats."

"Oh." He placed his bag on the ground.

"I'll show you the house later. Come with me." He nodded and went after her.

"Here." She tossed a spade shovel to him. "If you want to stay here you'll have to work." She grabbed an apple.

"Ok what do I have to do?" he asked cleaning his cheek.

Mitsa's lips formed a large smile, while she ate the apple. "Pigs."

"Pigs?"

"You'll have to clean the pigs waste and then clean them up."

"Clean the pigs?"

"Good luck." Mitsa laughed, while leaving.

_'Honestly.'_ He glared at Mitsa's back while she was leaving and then he looked to the pigs_. 'This is not life.'_

"You'll not complete your chores while pouting." Her voice faded away.

Glare.

"Tch damn woman."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:Ok, I wasn't supposed to finish this chapter now, sorry. This was dedicated to two readers SangoIchimaru and justsomenobody. Hope you liked :D


End file.
